


P1DG3

by Ink_Wisp



Series: Quintessence Hybrid AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Allura has a big heart!, Alternate Universe, Angst, Broken, Friendship, Friendship is the best ship!, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Quintessence Experiments, Quintessence Hybrid AU, Science Experiments, Trust Isues, broken paladins, no relationships - Freeform, no romantic relationships, platonic, test subjects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Wisp/pseuds/Ink_Wisp
Summary: Allura and two Blade members discover a second quintessence hybrid on a glara ship.  But did they really find this creature or could it be they were found by it?_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________After 10,000 years of cryo-sleep Allura and Coran are found by the Blade of Marmora and they eventually become allies with the rebel galra force. Unable to form Voltron or have the means to acquire the Lions without pilot's, they continue to search for potential paladins while trying to stay under the empires radar. Eventually, the two alteans find out about 'Quintessence Hybrids'; weaponized beings mutated by Zarkon's druids from a young race known as humans. It is when they meet their first hybrid that the two take it upon themselves to help as many of them as possible. It isn't long after that they discover five of these humans may be the key to uncovering the lions and once again forming Voltron.A series of oneshots and drabbles in the Quintessence Hybrids AU.





	P1DG3

When Allura met her next hybrid the circumstances were exceedingly different from the experience with Sharpshooter. Not only was subject P1DG3 not nearly as violent as the other hybrid, but the altean princess had a distinct impression that the young hybrid had been expecting them.  
They'd first caught a glimpse of the altered human when they were about to break into the main doors of the ships command deck.  
Unexpectedly, those same doors opened of their own accord and allowed them to slip into an empty corridor unnoticed. When they’d reached the end of the hall Allura ducked low behind some equipment to see a galra general barking out orders at the last of the soldiers still in his presence.  
“Naxem find the intruders on the second level- Zenmar take a squad to the lower decks, I want these rebels apprehended.” The large alien had snarled then turned to a small green and glowing being wrapped in countless wires and dangling from the ceiling. “P1DG3 I want a status update every moment these trespassers make a move, as well as their location and weaknesses sent to each solider on base.” There had been a crackling of energy that radiated from around the small form.  
“Information sent. Aliens of unknown origin present. Weaknesses not in database.” A monotone voice cracked and echoed like the voice box of a mechanical phantom.  
“What do you mean of ‘unknown origin? There’s not a species in the known universe not in our system!” the general denied vehemently. “Do a biological scan to give us an idea of potential weaknesses!”  
“Unknown Error… biological scan malfunction.”  
The galra hadn't even gotten another command in as a static filled voice spoke over the coms.  
“General Mazo – all robots sentries – down – offline – “  
“System compromised. Unable to communicate with drones, rebel infiltration on forth level.”  
Allura shared a look with the two Marmora soldiers accompanying her. They were the only infiltration group and had never even been on the fourth level of the ship.  
Mazo snarled furiously as he rounded back on the small form hanging above him. “This is your doing you misshapen piece of trash –“ the glowing being made no move to argue and a moment later emergency lights began to blink all around the ship. That seemed to be the faxom that, (as Coran would say,) ‘broke the Namorian’s back.’  
“Enough of this – I am done playing matron to a useless system failing hybrid!” Mazo went to tear at the wires attached to the back of P1DG3’s neck, and Allura acted before either one of her two compatriots could stop her.  
“That is quite enough!” she slammed her long staff into Mazo's lower back and sent him flying into a control panel.  
Everything after that went quite quickly as the others joined the fight. When Mazo went to call for reinforcements the coms simply went to static. Even when a group of soldiers tried to report to the general the doors were abruptly slammed in their faces. In fact all entrance doors had been closed and didn’t allow access or exit for anyone. When Mazo became aware of this his expression turned livid and he'd spat up at the small hybrid, “You little traitor!” before he was effectively incapacitated and knocked out.  
One of the Blade members, a smaller galra by the name of Borrock, went to the computers main console. He hesitated a moment as he looked up at P1DG3. Different pieces of machinery were attached to places on the modified humans body where connection jacks had been made. Allura had told herself she would keep her composure if they ever met another hybrid again. But this… the human was so small, no bigger then an altean youngling. Blank iridescent green eyes, close to the color of quintessence but more emerald in hue, stared down at the rebel group. The princess couldn’t help but feel that same gaze held a hidden calculation.  
“Borrock you need to hack the system now, we don’t have much time.” Lieutenant Tuzar, the broader and taller of the two, said to the smaller galra at the ships console.  
“R-right.” There was the clicking sound as his claws moved jerkily over the controls. It was clear he was still somewhat unsettled by the hybrids presence and he jumped about a foot in the air when she spoke again.  
“Unauthorized access. Unable to override. System P1DG3. Protocol 10… override. Protocol 16 override. Error. System lockdown unable to override. Standard system: reboot in progress.”  
“Why is it rebooting?” the first galra asked as he tried to help Borrock at the console.  
“I’m not sure lieutenant Tuzar. This system isn’t the same as the other ships we’ve dealt with before. I’m trying to break in but it’s like the codes keep changing.” Borrock answered his voice cracking a bit.  
Allura stepped forward. “Maybe it isn’t the system that we need to be trying to understand.” She looked up and took a deep breath before addressing the technological hybrid. “P1DG3, if you can understand me can you tell me if there is any way we can access this ships data base?”  
“Princess I’m not sure that is going to work-"  
“Unauthorized access. Intruder Identifications: two Galra and one Altean.”  
“The system must somehow be run through and controlled by this hybrid. I don’t think I can break into it.” Borrock sounded both confused and distressed over the thought. “If the system really is rebooting to its basic settings though I might have a better chance. If I can just speed up the process-” his fingers began to fly over different keys and panels at a rapid pace.  
“Error. System Reboot in three dobashes. O-ver-r-ride P1DG3 code source 1001001111011101011 - E-error five dobashes. Error - unable to fully override.” There was a crackle of electricity and the hybrid jolted with a piercing wail that had Allura covering her ears.  
“Wait Borrock stop!” Allura yanked his wrist away from the console and the wailing ceased as P1DG3 went limp.  
“But I need to -“  
“We were just identified when earlier it was said there were unknown life forms on the ship. We were able to get into this room without even trying and the doors locked the other Galra troops out. Those overrides they weren’t to keep us from getting in, it was to stop the system from functioning properly.”  
“Override access… file 2-0003-1… Error… no long-r able to-ac---ses ma--in sys--tem. Do-n-lo-ad of main-frame c-com-plete. P1DG3 sh-u-u-ting d-ow-n.” another jolt of violent energy passed over the hybrid and for a moment glazed over eyes looked pleadingly at Allura. Then the energy cracked around the hybrid and the glowing green hue that emitted off of the small body died down.  
“We need to get this hybrid down immediately. Tuzar, Borrock, help me remove the cords from their body.”  
“Princess we do not have time for this! The information we need on this system is to valuable too-“  
“This hybrid is the system lieutenant. Do you really want to waste more time and let this ship get back online? Because the only thing stopping us being completely over run is this hybrid sabotaging the system.” Allura’s patience was wearing thin at the Blade member’s blatant disregard of another creature’s life. She knew that member’s of the Blade of Marmora made it a point to keep their ranks absolutely mission oriented but as of right now Allura was having none of that.  
The was a tense pause where the two stared each other down, unexpectedly though it was Borrock who spoke next.  
“P1DG3, do you have – uh – information on project Kuron in your database?” he wasn’t sure if the hybrid was even coherent enough to speak but a moment later a faint voice answered.  
“Project file for subjects Kuron Y0XP1 though 16 currently I in data banks.”  
That was all the answer the younger galra needed and a moment later his hands were flying over the keys again. “Give me a few ticks and I’ll try to get those wires dethatched from you.”  
Allura looked pleasedly at Borrock and she pulled herself up to where P1DG3 was hanging. Tuzar’s shoulders tensed but silently joined her though it was clear he was not particularly pleased with this development.  
It was difficult and painful work to remove the wires, even with Borrock trying to get them to release. Every so often sparks of electricity would crackle around them and when they finally let go the expose ports left behind made Allura cringe. They weren’t incredibly deep and metal plugs popped into place as the cords pulled out, but it was clear this little human was as much organic flesh and blood as she was machine. Metal extended down the hybrid’s spine into a tail that was similar to the Voltron lions of old. It sickened Allura to make that kind of connection between the lions, which were a force for good, and this horrible physical modification done to someone so young. The shots of electricity that she endured during this… Allura could only imagine the pain the hybrid was feeling as her own hands were hit by the energy surges before she could pull away. As they unhooked the other machinery from the human, the hybrid glowed much more dimly then before. It was apparent the radioactive glow was able to shine through the white and gray jumpsuits the young being was wearing. Allure held the small creatures form close when they had finally removed the last wire. The hybrid’s little chest rose and fell with shallow breaths as half lidded eyes stared blankly into space. Extended ears, not pointed and a bit longer then an alteans, were tipped with green and drooped limply.  
Gently Allura stroked P1GD3’s short forest green hair and the olkari like green tipped antennas that grew past the short strands. Whoever had chopped it off had not done so with little care and there were pieces that ranged from one to three inches long. The antennas looked as though they had been nicked multiple times from such harsh administration. Without the intense glow Allura could also see that, where the wires attached, patterns similar to computer chips were etched in her skin. For a moment Allura was unable to move as an intense wave of emotion struck her. The galra – no Zarkon and his followers had done this – to a child no less. Hot grief and anger filled tears began to burn in her eyes.  
“Princess we must go.” Tuzar said his voice a bit gruffer then intended. The alarms were still going off on the ship and they didn’t have much time.  
“Right – let’s get off this forsaken ship! We are done here.” Allura stood abruptly still holding the human close. And with that final word the small band of them turned to make their escape. As they neared one of the locked door Borock went to plug into the panel to open it. But before he did a half comatose P1DG3 reached her metallic tail out limply and plug the green tipped end into the wall. The door opened with a hiss and the group found some galra soldiers passed out on the floor as well as some decommissioned sentries. They could only guess that P1DG3 had been able to take control of the sentries and any of the other ships defenses to knock out the soldiers.  
“Reboot in 59 ticks…” P1DGE’s echoy ghost like voice drifted up to Allura. The altean felt her grip tighten simultaneously as the human wrapped her mechanical tail around her waist. It was clear they needed to leave before the countdown ended.

***

Warmth… touch… it had been so long since P1DG3 had felt this kind of physical sensation outside of when they were plugging it into different mainframes. The arms wrapped around it were not familiar, not the ones it had called out to, but it didn’t care. Someone had gotten it’s codes and had come to investigate the ship. It had taken so much time… so much discrete coding just so it wouldn’t be found out. It had used the most guarded of the empires secrets it could find to lure someone to find it. P1DG3 had even changed it’s original designation on the off chance it’s fa... it’s what exactly…? Others it needed to find… they were taller than it but looked similar. All it knew was those people were it’s and it belonged to them as well. That was why it had sent out the code with it’s changed subject number; they would know who P1DG3 was and find it.  
For the first time in a long while the modified human felt the warm prickling feeling on it’s optical sensors and curled in as tightly as possible to the one holding it. Yes, this touch wasn’t harmful. It was getting away and soon it would find it’s important people. It could sense as it passed out of the ship into another smaller space pod, one it couldn’t immediately hook up to. This machinery didn’t know it, and was foreign and silent with only one purpose; to get to the nearby waiting ship. The simplicity of it compared to the galra ship it’d just been on allowed it’s mind to relax and it began to drift. Eventually it began to sense a calm and much more welcoming atmosphere as they entered a larger spacecraft.  
Yes, they could shut down for a little bit… going into recharge… sounded… nice.

***

“Coran, prepare a room… accommodation for are new arrival as well as medical supplies. We have a hybrid that will need seeing to.

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little hesitant to making Pidge’s code number have actual English letters but since the show literally has Shiro’s (cough - Kuron’s - cough) new identification code as Subject Y0XP39, I feel like I can get away with it. Also, I thought I might do a little twist with Pidge’s gender reveal. In the show she tells the group she is a girl and everyone except Lance says they already knew. Well, I was thinking in this story she wouldn’t actually remember her gender or consider it important information at this current time. In her mind she is a machine and that’s why, when I wrote from her perspective, I didn’t have her refer to herself as any gender and made it incredibly impersonal by using ‘it’. This doesn’t make her nonbinary because at this time she doesn’t see herself as a person. So instead of this being something she has chosen to identify herself as, it is more like she has been modified into thinking of herself as a nonperson by the druids/galra. I wanted to make a note of this so as to do my best not to offend anyone who identifies as non-binary. This fic took a while to get done since I kept wanting to change things. Originally Coran was with them on the mission. I realized though that if they were going to get back on the altean ship he would need to be the one piloting it. (I don’t know if it’s canon that only a altean can control the castle ship, but I also don’t think Allura would let any of the Blade members pilot it at this point in time.)  
> Btw, Tuzar isn’t as bad as he comes off to be, and Borrock is a little nerd who doesn’t see much combat. Both have some form of issues the Blade doesn’t want to deal with and that’s basically the reason they are working with the alteans. (That sounds so horrible when I write it out lol!) I imagine it’s more Borrock that has the disaplinary issues, being that he let’s his emotions get in the way of his missions. Tuzar is there for muscle and to keep the younger blade member out of trouble.


End file.
